


The Hitchhiker

by Waterlillyoz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bonding, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Female Characters, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Implied Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, Mystery, POV Female Character, Pining, Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Romance, Travel, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlillyoz/pseuds/Waterlillyoz
Summary: Kageyama seemed to narrow his eyes even further as he stared at the man with the uncontrollable laughter in the rearview mirror, “What is going on back there?”“He is a psycho! What is wrong with this guy?!”Yachi, Hinata and Kageyama pick up a hitchhiker on their way to the beach. The car is filled with unease as they travel with this stranger.





	1. When People Roam

**Author's Note:**

> Writer prompt: 
> 
> Write a story about three people who are on a road trip together, only to stop off at a gas station and pick up a fourth person whom they don’t know. Why did they pick this person up? Where are they taking him/her? What happens?
> 
> Check out the end notes for a link to my sister's take on the prompt (Aobajosai edition).

    Yachi leaned down against the car seat, trying to conceal her face as she peered over the window frame at the three men conversing next to the truck stop store front. While she did not recognize the third man, the other two she had arrived with. They were on a road trip to try out the new ride. Kageyama and Hinata had been working on the 1965 Mustang convertible for most of the year. Bright blue because red was too niche. It had been a real piece of junk when they had first showed her, but they had somehow managed to turn it into a piece of art. It looked new, it even sparkled. Hinata hadn’t been able to hold in his joy when they had shown her the finished product, his unruly orange hair gleaming in the sunlight has he danced around showing her everything inside and out. Even Kageyama had broken his signature sharp glare with a half-smile. They had decided to drive to the beach to celebrate. It was spring break and they were ready to finally let their hair down. Plus it was an excuse to get her two friends out of their dorm. They seemed to spend all their spare time there. It was time for new experiences. 

    But right now, Yachi was sensing danger. Who was this man? He towered over Hinata, which granted, wasn’t hard. At five foot four, most men did just that. But he was also taller than Kageyama, who was five foot eleven. He had dark chocolate hair and a broad smile that didn’t reach his dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white brace on his right knee. Hinata had been talking from behind his companion, his head sticking out with timid nervousness. Now he jumped out and raised his voice, excitement reaching his lips. Kageyama only scowled as he motioned toward the Mustang. The mystery man looked at the car and winked at Yachi. She ducked down further with a startled gasp. She moved to the other side of the car and buckled in as she heard her friends’ voices coming closer.

    A black duffle bag was thrown in the back seat next to her. Her head snapped back in time to see Kageyama’s dark blue eyes glower toward the red head in front of him, “Apparently we have a hitchhiker.”

    “He was stranded! What were we meant to do?” 

    The ‘hitchhiker’ slid onto the white leather car seat next to Yachi. _Too close, too close!_ “Good evening. I appreciate your friends giving me a ride. I hope that it is okay with you?”

    “Uh, I guess so!” Her voice squeaked, a light blush tinting her cheeks before she looked up at the gas stop cement ceiling. 

    “Good... Good. My name is Toru Oikawa. It’s nice to meet you,” he extended his hand and laughed as she looked at it with confusion.

“This is Yacchan, she is a little weary of new people,” Hinata beamed as he threw back some bags of chips, “Here, eat up. We don’t plan on stopping again tonight.”

    The two men in the front were speaking in quick, quiet bursts. With the top down it was hard to hear anything except the wind in her ears. She had a feeling they were arguing about the new addition. The new addition that wouldn’t stop staring at her as they drove along the empty black road. Her eyes were looking at the back of Hinata’s seat, she could see his hands waving around in front, it was obvious that they were fighting. She wouldn’t look at the driver; it was too close to making eye contact with the ‘hitchhiker’ next to her. She had been in this rigid position since their hands had accidentally touched while sharing some green tea pocky. He had kissed her hand! He had called her Yacchan! He had winked at her with his tongue hanging out to the side like some mad man! Yachi knew what kind of person this Oikawa was. If that indeed was his name, and he wasn’t fooling anyone. Okay, maybe he was fooling Hinata, but that wasn’t hard.

    “Do I make you uncomfortable, Yacchan?” He leaned in closer to say these words, just centimetres from her ear.

    She leaned further against the door, ready to sprint out if necessary, “You are a little close.”

    “But with this wind, it’s hard to hear, no?”

    “I guess.”

    “Are you scared? Do you think I will do something bad to you?” The words dripped from his grinning lips as his eyes sparkled with laughter, “Is that what you are worried about?”

    “I just don’t think it is a good idea to be picking up strangers.”

    “I agree. It is a dangerous world. I am glad that you guys haven’t tried to murder me yet.”

    “Us?!” Yachi turned to face him with narrowed eyes, “You are the pervert here!”

    “Pervert?”

    “You probably want to see what my insides look like or something! You are just itching to tie me up and have your way with me! You have some nerve thinking these perverted things while sitting next to me. And after we gave you a ride!”

    Oikawa held his hand in front of his face, trying to hold it in. It was useless - he started to laugh. It was loud. Yachi eyes widened as she watched the man in front of her unable to stop his menacing laughter. Hinata turned around in his seat with an incredulous look.

    Kageyama seemed to narrow his eyes even further as he stared at the man with the uncontrollable laughter in the rearview mirror, “What is going on back there?”

    “He is a psycho! What is wrong with this guy?!”

    “What did you say to him, Yacchan?” Hinata’s eyes looked at her with an accusing stare.

    “Me?!”

    “No! No, I’m sorry. It was just too much. This one has a wicked imagination. I may have egged her on a little too much,” he chuckled as he wiped away a tear from his dark eyes, “Sorry. Don’t mind me.”

    The two in the front eased back into their seats. They had been driving for several hours and they started to argue once more, the previous distraction forgotten. Oikawa glanced over at Yachi. He smiled, this time the smile reached his eyes. “I like you. You are interesting. I like interesting things.”

    “I’m sure you do.”

    “This is good. If you want to pull in here,” He shouted over the wind to the driver. There was a hotel up ahead. “Did you happen to want to join me?” There was a twinkle in his eyes as he asked her.

    “Do you actually think I will say yes?”

    “I was hoping,” he grinned biting his lip.

    She rolled her eyes, “How about never?”

    “Ha! You are great! Thanks for the ride boys!” He jumped out of the car without opening the door.

    Kageyama gave a tight wave. Hinata jumped up in his seat, “I guess we will see you soon though.”

    “See you soon?” Her eyes shot forward as she frowned at the short man in the front seat.

    “Oh, that’s right,” Oikawa’s words oozed with glee as he turned back towards the back seat, “I’ll be attending your college next semester. Seems like it will be fun. I will definitely see you soon.”

    He smiled and waved as the car pulled away from the curb, watching the dazed look of dread on the small woman’s face in the back seat.

    “HUH!?”


	2. Two Percent

    "I can't believe the car broke down out here. What a piece of junk." Yachi kicked the rubber tire of the blue 1965 mustang convertible as it sat useless on the side of the highway. 

    "Hey! Don't take it out on the car," Kageyama barked. "Anyway, if you want to blame someone, you should blame Hinata. If he hadn't needed to use the bathroom we wouldn't be in this mess."

    "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't realize the battery was going to die in the middle of a deserted highway! I'm just as upset as you are. I knew we should have replaced that battery before we made this trip." 

    “You are the one that said it would be fine!”

    “I believe I said it would _probably_ be fine.”

    Kageyama’s dark blue eyes tightened with exasperation as he pointed at the small redhead in front of him. “I believe it was, ‘Don’t worry about it, baby. We don’t have to postpone the trip over something as silly as the battery. It will hold.’ Sound about right?” 

    “It is scary how accurate that sounded.” Yachi bit her lip trying to hide her smile as the two men turned to stare at her, “What? Is something behind me?”

    Hinata smiled, his brown eyes glistening. “Yeah, there is. Trees. A lot of them.”

    Kageyama rolled his eyes. Running a hand through his black hair, he sighed, “It’s not important right now. We need to get a new battery. There was a truck stop a little ways back. We could make it by morning if we left now. But one of us needs to stay with the car.”

    The two men looked at Yachi once more. “Me? Why do I have to stay? It’s dark and it’s scary! Can’t I just come with you?”

    “I can’t close the roof without the battery. I don’t want to leave the car abandoned. It will be a long walk, it is easier if you stay behind so you don’t slow me down.” Kageyama’s scowl, a semi-permanent feature, spread across his features as he grabbed one of the emergency backpacks from the boot of the car. He threw the second backpack at her. “Just stay here. Everything you need until we get back should be in that bag. Don’t worry.”

    “Don’t worry?! Are you really, seriously leaving me here? Can’t Hinata stay?”

    “He could. But I don’t want to get bored while I am walking all night. You get the safety and comfort of the car. Hop in and stop whining.”

    Yachi snarled and poked her tongue out before getting into the car. Hinata gave her an apologetic look before being dragged off into the darkness. She heard him telling his boyfriend to be kind before the deafening sound of silence engulfed her. She searched through the large black bag that had been thrown on the white leather seat next to her with the light from her iPhone, which had been running on empty since they left. She didn't think she would need it, yet now it was blinking and telling her she was down to nineteen percent. _Where is the flashlight?!_ She pulled out the blanket and threw it to the ground. The three water bottles and the peanuts soon followed. She was just about to give up thinking it wasn’t there when she saw the glimmer of the reflective glass.

    “Yes!” She pulled it out with triumph. “Where is the stupid on switch?”

    _Hoot. Hoot._ Yachi’s eyes flickered up. A few meters away in a large oak tree was a small owl. Its beady eyes seemed to be staring straight at her. It was watching her with amusement. Mocking her. _Hoot. Hoot._

    “Shut up, you stupid owl!" She stomped her feet and waved her hands, but the bird stayed still. Its gray feathers danced in the wind as the moonlight shone down, illuminating its features. As it began to sing once more, she threw the flashlight toward the bird. Startled, it took flight. The small victory was short-lived as she realized she no longer had a light. 

    "Shit."

    Yachi glanced behind her out of the corner of her eye, her blonde hair blocking most of the view. She didn't want to move to push it away. She sat, frozen in place, closing her eyes. This made it worse. Every crunch, every gasp, every yelp was something coming closer, coming to destroy her. _Why did I close my eyes? If I open them and something is in front of me…_ She took a deep breath before opening them, slumping down into the seat. Just how long were those two going to take?

    Yachi continued going through the bag, her phone now at nine percent. _Come on. Something, anything!_ As if answering her silent prayer, she felt it. A box of matches. She grabbed them, a relieved grin spreading across her face as she squealed. She flashed the light on the small box, uttering a groan upon observing the contents, “Seriously?! What the fuck!"

    The matchbox was filled with bobby pins, safety pins and elastic bands. Yachi wanted to cry. She looked at her phone - seven percent. She clicked it off. It was for emergencies only now. She was worried if it could last the night at this point. There had to be real matches in that bag but she didn't dare continue to look, not with a measly seven percent. She had to persevere. She had to survive the night. Who knew if her friends would even return and- What was that sound? She hesitated before poking her head out to search the darkened landscape. It was coming up fast. _Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh._ She flung back down, her face pressing hard against the seat. _Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh._ She covered her ears, her eyes pinched together as she tried to block it out. _Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh._

    "There's nothing there. There's nothing there. It's your imagination," she whispered, rocking back and forth, "It's nothing."

    "Yacchan? What are you doing?" That voice. That voice sounded so familiar. "Are you okay?"

    She debated in silence whether she should risk raising her head. Swallowing hard, she looked up and saw a sleek black Jeep Wrangler Renegade parked beside her. From the backseat a familiar face was popping out, chocolate brown hair glimmering in the moonlight as his face lit up in a smile. "It is you! What are you doing out here alone?"

    "The hitchhiker!"

    "Is it hitchhiking when you are with your friends?" He laughed as he jumped out of the jeep. 

    "It is if they didn't invite you," the man in the front answered. He had dark, spiked up hair and olive green eyes. When he smiled at Yachi, it reached his eyes, unlike the hitchhiker’s smile. "Did you need help?"

    "Err-"

    "She's shy, Iwa-chan.” He wrapped an unwanted arm around her shoulders. "Don't scare her."

    "Don't scare her? You are the one scaring her!" He glared at the six foot man, towering over Yachi's frame. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was pulled back in a frown. In fact, her whole body was rigid. "Let her go, you idiot."

    Tooru poked his tongue out. "She likes me. We are good friends by now, right, Yacchan?"

    _Too close. Too close!_

    "She is terrified, Trashykawa! Let the poor girl go," he groaned as he climbed out of the car. Although two inches smaller than his friend, he still towered over Yachi. She started to tremble. Trying to slink further down into her chair, she forgot that she was still being held by Oikawa.

    "Look! You are the one scaring her. Go back to the car, you bully."

    He took a step back, his hands in front of his body, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Iwaizumi. I'm a friend of Oikawa. We were worried since you’re out here by yourself in the middle of the night. Did you need a lift?"

    "My friends will be back any minute! So don't you try anything! I know what you are thinking, you perverts!"

    Iwaizumi took another step back, shaking his hands back and forth, "No! We aren't, uh, perverts! I promise!”

    "I know ninjutsu. I am a jinchūriki! My chakra is strong! I don't want to hurt anyone but I will! I am S-rank, and Genjutsu is my specialty. Don't mess with me, pals!”

    Tooru tried to hold in a laugh as Yachi leapt out of the car and threw her hands up in a random pose that resembled something from an over-the-top martial arts film. Iwaizumi mouthed the word 'Naruto?' with confusion as he took another step back, "Iwa-chan, maybe we should just leave. Obviously this dark and deserted land is nothing for someone that possesses such skills."

    "I guess so," He snorted as they clambered back into the black Jeep. Yachi could see two other faces in the vehicle, eyes ablaze with curiosity.

    "Wait!" She slapped her hand across her mouth, regretting the word the moment it slipped out. Tooru already had a mischievous grin on his face as she tried to flee.

    "Where are you going, Yacchan? Where is there to go? In the dark, in the night..." He laughed, ignoring the disgusted look on his friend’s face, "Let me guess. The car broke down and your friends have gone to get a tow. I know, I'm brilliant. Iwaizumi can catch up to them and give them a lift. I can wait with you, Yacchan, so you aren't lonely. Aren't I nice?"

    "You're an idiot, but I don't mind if that is what you need?" Iwaizumi asked, turning to the girl. Her awkward shrug was an acceptable response. "Okay. We didn't see them so they must be heading north. I’ll hurry back. Don't do anything stupid, Shittykawa."

    "Wouldn't dream of it, Iwa-chan! I'll just hang out with my good friend!" 

    Iwaizumi hesitated for a moment before hopping in the car, “I’ll hurry.” He looked at Yachi with concern before speeding off into the distance. 

    "Man, I thought he would never leave," he laughed as he opened the car door. "After you, my lady." 

    She stared up at him, biting her lip. “Don't you try anything." 

    "Of course. I wouldn't want you to use Rasengan on me."

    She scoffed at him before sighing and jumping into the car. She moved across to the furthest spot and put the bag between them. "I still don't trust you, Hitchhiker."

    "That's okay, we have plenty of time for me to earn your trust.” His eyes twinkled this time as he laughed at her discomfort, “I told you we would meet again. Who knew it would be this soon."

    "Yay, just my luck," she sulked, looking at her phone once more. _Damn it, two percent._

**Author's Note:**

> Write off with iTana_007. Link to my sister's rendition of the prompt : http://archiveofourown.org/works/10434120


End file.
